1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a bird feeder having a plurality of mechanical elements which provide landing areas for perching and promote interaction between birds waiting for a feeding station to open for use.
2. Description of Related Art
Conventional bird feeders can be positioned with respect to a tree, for example, to provide a location where birds may stop and obtain seed or other feed. Many conventional bird feeders have a perch for the bird to rest upon as it eats from the feeder. However, such conventional bird feeders do not provide a location for other birds to rest or sit if the perch is occupied by a feeding bird. Additionally, such conventional feeders provide no additional areas or activities to promote interaction between the birds waiting to feed.
There is an apparent need for a bird feeder which can accommodate more than one feeding bird.
These is an apparent need for a bird feeder which provides activities for birds waiting to feed and promotes interaction between the birds congregated at the bird feeder.
It is an object of this invention to provide a bird feeder having a plurality of feeding areas to accommodate more than one feeding bird, simultaneously.
It is another object of this invention to provide a bird feeder having at least one area providing activities for birds waiting to feed.
It is another object of this invention to provide a bird feeder having suitable mechanical elements to promote interaction between birds.
It is yet another object of this invention to provide a bird feeder having a means for supporting or suspending the bird feeder with respect to a tree, a ground surface or another support surface.
It is another object of this invention to provide an added performance value to the bird watcher, to promote true bird watching and provide excitement for the watcher with the anticipation of watching the xe2x80x9cbird circus.xe2x80x9d
The above and other objects of this invention are accomplished with a bird feeder having at least one landing area for providing activities to birds as the birds wait for an open feeding area. A plurality of various mechanical elements can be positioned with respect to each landing area to promote interaction between the waiting birds.
Preferably, the bird feeder comprises a plurality of perches mounted with respect to a base. Each branch-like perch may extend radially outward from the base of the bird feeder and forms a landing area upon which birds may perch. Preferably, but not necessarily, the perch is generally tubular or cylindrical shaped to allow birds to rest comfortably upon the landing area.
In one preferred embodiment of this invention, at least one mechanical element is mounted with respect to a perch to provide activities for the birds waiting to feed and to promote interaction between waiting birds. Further, mechanical elements can have a variety of different colors to provide visual activity to birds congregated about the bird feeder.
For example, a trapeze or swing-type mechanical element may be rotationally mounted with respect to at least one landing area. Preferably, but not necessarily, the swing is rotatable about the perch while supporting a weight of a bird positioned upon a seat of the swing. Further, a platform may be connected with respect to at least one perch to provide a support surface for birds to congregate around the bird feeder. The platform may be a ladder-type platform having a plurality of rungs or cross supports, or the platform may form a continuous support surface. The platform may be generally straight or the platform may have an arcuate shape. Preferably, the platform is removably mountable to at least one perch using any suitable mechanical connection. For example, in one preferred embodiment of this invention, the platform forms a plurality of projections which correspond with apertures formed in at least one perch to securely mount the platform with respect to the landing area. It is apparent that more than one mechanical element may be connected with respect to each perch.
A container, for example a feed tube, is mountable with respect to the base and preferably has a cylindrical or tubular shape. Preferably, but not necessarily, at least a portion of the container is formed of a transparent or translucent material. The container forms at least one dispensing opening from which a bird may eat the feed contained within the container. Preferably, but not necessarily, the number of dispensing openings corresponds to the number of perches. Thus, a bird can position itself at a perch and eat seed dispensed from a corresponding dispensing opening.
In one preferred embodiment of this invention, a top is removably positionable with respect to container to cover at least a portion of the container. Preferably, but not necessarily, at least a portion of the top is formed or fabricated from a transparent or translucent material. Preferably, the top forms at least one wall or ledge which contacts or interferes with at least one wall or ledge formed by the container to securely connect the top to the container. Further, an exterior surface of the container may form at least one projection which interferes with a guard ring to properly position the guard ring with respect to the container. At least a portion of the top and at least a portion of the guard ring preferably have a curved outer surface, for example a concave or convex outer surface, to deter or prevent unwanted animals and/or moisture from entering the interior of the container.
In one preferred embodiment of this invention, the base forms a pocket for receiving a support means which supports the bird feeder at a desired position. For example, a support post or pole may be positioned securely within the pocket to support a weight of the bird feeder. The support pole may be securely positioned with respect to the ground or another support surface, to maintain the bird feeder in a generally upward or vertical position.
In one preferred embodiment of this invention, a suspending wire or another suitable hanging or suspension means is received within the pocket to suspend the bird feeder from a support member, such as a tree limb or branch. The wire is positioned within the pocket and extends through the bird feeder, along a vertical axis of the bird feeder. A plug connected to an end portion of wire maintains a portion of wire within the pocket and supports a weight of bird feeder as it is suspended from the tree limb or another supporting member. A fastener can be used to suspend the bird feeder from a tree limb or another support member. Preferably, the fastener forms a plurality of apertures through which the wire may be fed to adjust for the tension applied to the fastener by the weight of the bird feeder and/or to adjust a length of the wire between the bird feeder and the support member, to maintain the bird feeder in a desired position with respect to the tree limb and/or the ground.